


【浩珉】Duet

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】Duet

哥哥视角，和之前弟弟视角没有必然联系。  
故事还是我瞎编的。

——------------------------------------------------——

 

他从未被治愈，这与他此时此刻开心与否并不冲突。

1.  
郑允浩有一段时间喜欢背着包去不同的地方听一些稀奇古怪的事。  
他听过别人讲原野里的风变成了妖怪，在暴雨里面凄厉地一面跑一面哭；或者是生活在破旧房屋里的独脚鬼，整天模仿人类的言行；又或者是驱鬼的鼻荆鬼胎，怎么拿着他的长剑挑破一只小妖怪的假面。  
故事的共同之处在于，一个比一个更令人害怕。  
“啊呀，这太吓人了，”故事结束的时候郑允浩总是若有所思地点点头，“谢谢你告诉我。”  
不认识他的人说他是个戴着帽子的作家，四处搜集恐怖故事素材。  
他不置可否地笑一笑。

就这样沿着韩国的大小城镇走了一圈，也没人讲到过他夜夜做梦看到的荒谬梦境。  
他被绑在生锈的病床上，腐朽的味道缠紧了他临时居住的躯体，他挣扎不动，逃避不得，尖叫也理所应当地叫不出声。  
他在慢慢地流失，那一瞬间他觉得他像是一滩水，一点一点流失掉，就没有了。  
他看着那些离他远去的人们在他的梦境里穿着从前的衣服走向他，轻蔑地微笑着或者干脆忽视他的存在自顾自聊着天，他想伸手拦住哪怕一个人，可是他动不了，他双眼不知是因为恐惧还是悲伤而睁大的时候头顶的白灯突然亮了起来，打到他的身上，就好像。  
就好像之前无数次站上舞台那样。他终于醒了过来，机械地擦掉眼角因为梦里突然的强光而分泌的生理性泪水。  
他抬手拿闹钟看一看时间，还早着呢。于是他喝了一口水揉揉自己的后颈接着躺下闭好眼睛。

郑允浩告诫自己梦点什么别的也好，听了那么多故事，抓鬼的或者鬼，山林或者原野，不要梦见人了。  
不要梦见人了。  
不要，再梦见人了。

实在睡不着的时候他就坐起来听歌。  
随便打开一个音乐软件的大火歌单随机播放，黑暗房间里具有强劲活力的音乐一下子一下子震动他的耳膜，就好像一点一点把他的灵魂敲碎，成灰了化粉了找个罐子装好，再塞回他怀里，一点事都没有发生。  
他甚至还得到附赠的一只罐子，舆论告诉他应该表达感激。  
他长久地发呆一样地坐在床上，沈昌珉的信息就是那个时候发来的。

“今天我喝了一瓶很好喝的酒。”  
“明天你就回首尔了吧，等你回来喝喝看，晚安。”

明天他就回去了，想到这里他呼吸中仿佛是有一点点微弱的笑意的。  
出来一个人旅行的时候他和昌珉说了一声，方式是发了一张行李照片在他们私下联络的社交软件，沈昌珉问他什么时候回来，他随便说了个时间。  
“那之前回来吧。”他说。  
“行，注意安全。”沈昌珉说。  
他一向擅长于在镜头前发表意见的同事这次倒是很安静，在他外出的时候偶尔会给他发一些有趣的事，类似于一朵沾了露水的花或者一些植物，或者他要去的地方的美食攻略。  
没错，他们是同事，正在因为同一件事莫名其妙地有难同当着。

“出去玩真累啊。”  
“行李都放好了吗？我勤劳辛苦的哥哥哟。”  
“嗯。”  
“那一会儿顺便带一点饭团或者别的什么凉凉的东西上来吧！”  
郑允浩拿着手机无奈地站在原地，这个时候消息又来，还专门被加了几个毛躁的感叹号。  
“呀！我勤劳辛苦的哥哥哟！！！”  
他这才真的笑了起来。

2.  
那次旅行回去之后他就感受到同事昌珉，或者用他习惯的表述方式叫昌多里，不知道什么时候开始的带有一点故意意味的依赖。

他第一次发现的时候是他们喝酒，他抓着杯子就要一饮而尽的时候昌多里咳了两声，然后细声细气地说你把那个盘子递给我。  
昌多里酒杯底点了一点那个伸手可及的方向，郑允浩一头雾水地把盘子递给他，他拿走一枚寿司笑得像是得逞了什么坏事。  
郑允浩一边无奈地推测着同居室友小沈的七窍玲珑心一边突然感受到一丝睡意。  
准确的来说，是紧绷许久的神经终于可以放松下来片刻之后，长途劳顿的困倦就一发不可收拾地涌了上来。他再喝了一点酒，脱口而出一句酒太好喝啦我醉啦我去睡了，就迫不及待地回屋睡觉。  
他们共处的时候很少说话，这自然是郑允浩的体贴或者说收敛造成，所以昌珉只是抬一下眼睛点了点头，然后自己接着一点一点喝着酒。  
也许他会在今天的日记里提到我，郑允浩在睡着之前这样想。  
那是他半年以来喝酒喝得最少的一次。

他半夜醒来的时候沈昌珉正在看一本装帧简单的诗集。昌珉坐在床的另一半边，脑袋微微向着小台灯，发觉他醒了于是顺手把床头的温水递给他。  
“外面下雨了。”昌珉说。  
他一口气猛地喝了大半杯水，打了个悠长的呵欠，才想起来找到自己的声音，“这么晚了还不睡吗？”  
“看完这里就睡，光晃到你了？”  
“没有，”他看着昌珉的侧脸有点神往，“我出去的时候听过好多关于暴风雨中的鬼怪故事。”  
他突然有了把这一路上的故事讲给昌多里听的想法。  
然后沈昌珉看他一眼说我这就睡，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势关掉了灯缩进被子里。

啊，他怕鬼来着。  
郑允浩后知后觉发出一阵隐忍不住的笑声，他伸腿去轻轻碰了碰旁边颇有些夸张的巨型被子包，“我挑不吓人的讲给你听。”  
于是黑暗中被子包里支出两只大耳朵，这时候逐渐恢复清醒意识的郑允浩才意识到房间里的空调开在让他最舒适的低温，沈昌珉钻进被子之后再也不愿意多露出任何一寸皮肤。  
他好脾气地把温度升高，然后双手托着后脑勺深吸一口冰凉干燥的空气之后开始毫无章法顺序可言的叙述。

“后来你们看到了鹿？”  
“对呀，眼睛和你一样好看。”

他们陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“这个温度你会觉得冷吗？”打破沉默的自然还是郑允浩，沈昌珉还没来得及回话就感觉到他伸手来轻轻碰了一下自己耳朵。  
“有点凉。”  
然后沈昌珉的被子被拉开，紧接着郑允浩好心地把自己塞了进去，他以抓住救命稻草的姿势抓住他唯一的同事，沈昌珉好笑地听他絮絮叨叨说这样就不冷了昌多里你平时在家多盖着点儿别着凉了，最后实在是忍不住不耐烦地哼唧了一声快睡吧吵死了，于是郑允浩迅速地消了音并坚持不懈地把沈昌珉抱进了怀里。

郑允浩说喜欢的人一定要气场比他还强势，犯困状态的沈昌珉好巧不巧擅长于此。

但是清醒状态另当别论，西装上身的昌多里人前如同一个优雅灵气的小王子，郑允浩偏头去看他温柔认真或者倒不如说是过分谨慎地回答记者问题，从眉骨到鼻尖不自然地跟着染上了一点与嘈杂众人隔开的动容颜色。  
郑允浩走了一大圈，在沈昌珉看来只听到一个鹿神的故事。当故事的主角，林中那只鹿第两百次在郑允浩的叙述中腾跃而起然后义无反顾奔向遥远的那片红色星海时，沈昌珉和郑允浩终于还是穿上了西装，像真正的神一样，冷静地降临在本来属于他们的璀璨星火中间。  
那一天郑允浩终于开始不再恐惧做梦，那一天很多习惯于被神守护的人终于又有梦可做。

郑允浩跟着沈昌珉回到后台的时候看着他忍着眼泪把手机里一首又一首歌痛痛快快地删除，最终那个叫东方神起的歌单被他删空，他终于开始笑了起来，眼泪跟着止也止不住地往下砸。  
“我们终于可以重新开始了对吧？”他重重地吸了一下鼻子，有点不好意思地擦掉眼泪专心地笑起来，“终于可以了。”  
郑允浩和他拥抱，眼睛干干涩涩，这让他的笑容减少了很多狼狈的成分。

“你睡不着的时候原来在听这个。”

3.  
郑允浩知道沈昌珉是个哭包这个事实从来没有因为年岁增长而变化过。  
他那个时候几乎每场都在哭，郑允浩心想，然后在灯光暗下去的时候有点不知所措地去拉一拉沈昌珉的手指，于是灯光再亮起来的时候沈昌珉又是笑着的。  
沈昌珉的泪腺大约是有一个开关的，这开关郑允浩才清楚在哪里，有时候在无名指或者小指，有时候在肩头，有时候在脖子上那颗漂亮的痣。  
有时候也有可能在郑允浩的戒指上，有时候周围都没有人，那干脆在嘴唇。

郑允浩觉得沈昌珉多数时候是感性的，他偶尔不得要领的表白也会让这位知名话术大师两眼晶亮湿润，因此只好真心混着假意，编两句瞎话让他笑起来。  
在感知唯一成员的情绪方面郑允浩无疑是一个优秀队长，虽然多数时候他并不知道昌多里到底为什么气压忽然又低了下去——反正不是因为他说的天气状况，但一件事一件事排除又让我们的队长大人颇有些力不从心。  
于是多年以来他都采用同样的办法，先逗好了再说，心情好了昌多里自己就会哇啦哇啦吐槽个没完，到时候再就事论事就行了。这个办法面对现在越发懒得和他计较的昌多里十分管用，但是在实施初期他不少次看着小哭包一边哗啦啦流着眼泪一边说你必须先道歉实在是脑仁疼痛。  
“那个，我…你知道的嘛……”  
“道歉！”哭包把脸扭向另一边。

后来哭包本人很少当着他的面眼泪喷薄，可能是由于一天比一天薄的脸皮，哭包昌多里多数时候都只是眼睛突然发亮，之后完全像一个熟练老成的艺人在处理各类事务。  
他眼里的昌多里表面上温柔顺从，可以塑造成任何需要的角色模样，实际上骨子里的不认可就是不认可，郑允浩清楚只要昌多里愿意，他可以再也不理一些琐碎的往事。  
外人眼里坚强的郑队长在他的唯一忙内身边垂着头轻声说我太心软了，忙内把手搭在队长肩膀上，有一下没一下地轻拍，然后自己抿着嘴像是有些笑意。

郑允浩的泪腺开关大概在肩膀吧，全世界都知道。

他们去参加节目被问到有没有什么只有彼此知道的秘密，郑允浩说昌多里不常和他说起自己的事。  
不过那时候他在想他大概知道一个沈昌珉的秘密，沈昌珉一直没说，他也就一直没问。

嘘，沈昌珉特别特别特别在意郑允浩对他一举一动的反应。

郑允浩想，昌多里那么一个从小到大的乖小孩，第一次恶童一般把蛋糕往他脸上扔过去需要下多大的决心。  
他抹掉奶油之后第一眼看到昌珉表情里的惊慌和恐惧超出了他的想象，他觉得可能他皱一皱眉他的昌多里会马上上来擦掉奶油说对不起，于是他笑嘻嘻地伸出双手说着只要是昌珉就可以喔，然后迎接一个几乎喜极而泣的哭包的拥抱。  
他不得不承认比起他自己说对不起他更讨厌沈昌珉对谁道歉，无论是什么事情。他只要一想到以前半夜醒来发现身边小小的昌多里在梦里小声哭着一直说对不起呀前辈，心里就像是打翻了酸酸涩涩的橘子汁。那个时候他作为队长发誓一定会守护好他的忙内，所以后来偶尔开玩笑的昌珉在一个完整玩笑中间几乎慌乱地去瞅他的反应的时候，他总是首先忍住笑意，然后配合着完成一个被整哥哥的懵逼反应，然后看着昌多里放心地长舒一口气之后一起笑起来。  
昌多里的特点当然是乖，他在无数个节目里自豪地介绍，他的小忙内甚至于至今不能够熟练地整蛊别人，去蓝家自然也是说说而已。

“Yeah baby.”  
“I’m not your baby.”  
“Why not?”  
他看到昌多里抬头看了一眼镜头脸又别过去。  
他放心地笑了起来，所以镜头中的昌珉也是笑着的。

嘘，我们让郑允浩继续觉得这是一个秘密。

4.  
后来他们开始紧锣密鼓地完成一次又一次的工作，于是郑允浩很久没有听歌。  
与此同时如果不是他自己回想他也几乎把之前那些困扰他许久的真实梦境给抛在脑后，这是件好事。  
当他，或者还有昌多里，他们终于不用选择用来陪伴着赶走梦靥的歌曲，他们终于能够非常开心或者有一点点开心地入睡的时候，他们惊喜地向彼此分享着他们努力幸福起来的每一个蛛丝马迹，然后像是人间每一个人为确定的纪念日一般煞有介事地庆祝着他们的幸福。  
他不会被治愈，或者准确说法是他不会全然忘却他所经历的荒谬们，但是这已经不再能够张牙舞爪堂而皇之让他再次深陷其中。他站在红色灯海中间，感受到周围的天地山河因为他的一举一动而沉默地律动着。  
无数人想要天地因为自己的存在而震撼于人类渺小中近乎决绝的美感，于是他们不得要领地大吼大叫、争论、出走、哗众取宠或者是别有用心地盯着镜头当众大哭。在沈昌珉总要成为什么的理论中，他们也许可以成为一棵沉默旁观的树百分之一生命中的笑料。  
郑允浩和沈昌珉两个普通人最终选择了他们最擅长的唱歌，他们站在星河中央，沈昌珉看到白光照在他们身上的时候郑允浩终于学会再次微笑起来。  
他们总会成为什么的吧，于是他们成了女孩儿们梦里和长着犄角露出狰狞表情的怪物搏斗的勇士，他们无所不能但优雅温柔，他们抢回了小姑娘近乎破碎的梦境，然后还给她们一个更加惊艳美好的红海帝国。  
他们是君主，也可以是城堡外温和又沉默的骑士，甚至也可以是城池中的花匠、老师、大厨。

他们活在很多人的梦里，郑允浩觉得这样有些遗憾，于是他们去和更多人见面。  
他们用漫长渺小的一生让追随他们的灼热红海学会温柔和快乐，他们比谁都希望红海里律动的每一分子在当下的一秒都是喜悦的。  
他们展示他们作为人类的热血与精神，或者说人类能够具有的能量，他们在舞台上时他们甚至于不是他们。

他们是两个灵魂起舞的神。他们的追随者坚定地指着灯光所到的方向，郑允浩和沈昌珉在灯下带着笑意。  
他们灵魂纠缠，愿意共同把舞台生命毫无保留交给有限空间内全体生物，他们击掌，然后作为梦境的缔造和守护者将浩瀚长河点燃。  
郑允浩眼里映着的是他周围无处不在沸腾的红，他扭头去看他的昌多里，后者果然不负期望地眼里有泪。

回家洗完澡换好睡衣瘫在床上的时候他们也许才是他们本人。沈昌珉还是在郑允浩一偏头就能看到的位置，此时的他正在一边小声抱怨着头发没擦干还在滴水一边剪着指甲，于是郑允浩自觉并好笑地取了毛巾有一下没一下揉着他的乱毛。  
后来有一尊天神因为同事的贴心服务而觉得全世界幸福无比，他的同事也因为他的喜悦而认真地兴高采烈着。  
“我会把你写到日记里，”沈昌珉伸手捞过放在床头的日记本，一边写一边念着他写的话，“今天出演演唱会，红海一如既往地漂亮，允浩擦头发技术有待提高，所以我会，”  
他顿了一下，抬头看着躺在身边正在看着他笑得没心没肺的郑允浩，有点无奈地失笑出声，然后继续写了下去。  
“所以虽然很害羞，但是我会永远陪伴东方神起和郑允浩的。”

那是沈昌珉说过的第一句誓言，由于疲倦他们并不会记住这个似乎值得庆祝的勇敢瞬间，他们急于用他们的方式与对方庆祝当天工作的顺利，他们可能相拥而眠，也可能躯骨纠缠，也可能去游乐场看半夜的星星，被蚊子咬得鸡飞狗跳。  
我们守护作为神的他们，而赖床或者耍小脾气的他们由他们彼此守护。

“所以啊 呆在我身边”


End file.
